Howls moving castle notice My first thing posted!
by Piratequeen0
Summary: this is just a notice that I will be writing if you are interested in a Howl/Oc that will still have him end up with Soffie please read this now I do not own howls moving castle except for maybe three or four characters that will be used in this fic
1. In which Sophie starts to learn the trut

Howl was in another one of his depressed moods he had lost yet another girl Sophie rolled her eyes a little bit he was such a ladies man or at least he thought he was such a ladies man  
"If this is what he is like now I wonder how he grew up as a child"  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked Sophie sighed a little and decided she should explain

"You see the way an adult acts is based off of how they are raised usually" Sophie explained  
"No Howl is just afraid of commitment for other reasons" Kalcifur said Sophie gave him a curious look as Michael shook his head  
"Kalcifur you know we aren't allowed to talk about that!" he said in a harsh whisper so that Howl would not hear them just in case  
"Right" Kalcifur said remembering "Howl will have our heads if we bring that up so forget we said anything" Kalcifur said to Sophie but her curiosity was going to get the better of her she wanted to know what they were talking about  
"If you don't tell me I'll tell Howl about our deal" Sophie said Kalcifur muttered a curse under his breath and then Sophie looked at Michael  
"And I'll tell Howl that you're the one who messed up his last potion" Sophie said Michael bit his lip and sighed  
"Annabeth"  
"Who?" Sophie asked the two sighed  
"Howl's first real love" Kalcifur explained to her "Howl loved her with all of his heart and well it's a long story"  
"I think we have time before Howl comes down" Sophie said Kalcifur sighed 

**Flash back/story start**

**Narrator: Kalcifur**

_It was years ago back when we first found Michael well actually a little afterwards Howl had gone to this new town and set up a base in a town noticing that it didn't have any magic shops at the time we didn't know that wizards and witches were forbidden in that particular town so on its own it was dangerous for us to be there_

A young Howl walked through the streets of this new town in one of his odd robes he thought the place was a nice little town it was a busy little place but it was peaceful he liked how it seemed to have a lot flowers everywhere he enjoyed it the flowers brought color to the town Howl was lost in his own thoughts when he bumped into a woman who had her arms full of bags  
"Oh I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to I should have paid attention to where I'm going" the woman said she had long wavy blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades she had a creamy skin tone and had beautiful dark green eyes she had a tall slim figure she wore a dark green dress that was long sleeved as she picked up the bags  
"It's True you should be more careful" Howl said but helped her pick up the bags any way  
"Cute I saw you zoning out too" the woman said smiling at him she was Howl's age and Howl smiled his charming smile as he got up and handed her, her things  
"I'm Howl"  
"I'm Bethany" Bethany said holding out her hand for him to shake Howl took it and kissed it instead  
"I'm Howl and I must say it's a pleasure to meet a lady as beautiful as you" Howl said flirting a little Bethany rolled her eyes  
"well if you want to flirt so much the least you can do is help me carry these back to my house" Bethany said Howl nodded and followed her

_"See Howl didn't know that at the time when he entered that house his life was going to change and he was going to go head over heels in love"_

_-Kalcifur_

**End chapter one**


	2. In which Howl falls head over heels

Howl had come down so Kalcifur had stopped the story for now and Sophie pretended to sew and Michael pretended to be working on a potion  
"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Howl asked them curiously  
"Oh we finished the conversation that's all" Sophie told him Howl gave her a curious look before looking at Kalcifur who was doing his best to look like nothing had happened Howl then turned his gaze to Michael who kept his eyes on his work for the moment not wanting to give away to Howl  
"What were you talking about?" Howl asked sitting down Sophie chuckled a little  
"And you say I'm Nosey what we talk about is none of your concern Howl" Sophie said Howl frowned not liking how the tables had turned he sighed  
"You're a very stubborn old woman you realize this?"  
"Absolutely" Sophie said continuing what she did Howl shrugged  
"Well I'm going out for a while I'll be back in an hour" Howl said turning the dial on the door to the black before he left Sophie then turned to Kalcifur  
"Please continue"  
**Start chapter two**

Howl followed Bethany inside the house it was on a huge estate Howl was slightly shocked when she said that she lived there as he followed her through the gates and into the yard Howl then followed her into the house through the kitchen in which he was surprised to find a girl who looked exactly like Bethany, except for the eyes Bethany's were a bright green while the other girls were a bright crystal blue, both girls had tall slim figures, they had pale skin, though the new person's was slightly paler than Bethany's, both had long blonde hair that around their shoulders in loose curls, they had ruby lips, Bethany wore a long old fashioned red dress while the other wore a sea foam green one that was more of a Victorian style but either way she looked great  
"Annabeth, what are you doing up?" Bethany asked quickly placing her things on the table and hurrying over to the girl who was standing over the stove with a pot and various things around her  
"Making lunch you wouldn't happen to know where the sault is would you?" Annabeth asked as her sister took the wooden spoon she was using to stir the soup in the pot from her and pull her gently away  
"You should be resting you've still got a fever" Bethany said as Howl put the things down as well and walked over curiously  
"You're sick?"  
"I've Been Sick for the past fifteen years and my family seems to assume that because there is no cure yet I should be confined to my bedroom for eternity" Annabeth said Bethany rolled her eyes a little bit at her sister but Annabeth smiled at him  
"I'm Annabeth, Bethany and I are twins" She said holding her hand out to Howl, Howl gently took her hand and kissed it  
"I am the great wizard Howl!" he announced dramatically taking a bow before standing back up with a bit of a spin to his step a rose appearing in his hand as he handed it to Annabeth,

Bethany now seemed alarmed while Annabeth seemed fascinated she looked at her sister  
"I always thought I'd be the first to bring home a warlock you never break the rules"  
"I didn't know he bumped into me at the market and helped me" Bethany said nervously Annabeth laughed a little bit before taking the rose from Howl who was very confused  
"Our father is very anti magic as is the rest of the town, I'd be careful oh great wizard" Annabeth warned him sort of mocking the great wizard part, Howl couldn't help but stare at her beauty while her sister looked almost exactly the same as her somehow she stood out more to Howl than Bethany did, perhaps it was her eyes, those large blue eyes that seemed to draw Howl in he shook the thought from his head before smiling  
"So where is your father?"  
"He's out on business"  
"Annabeth" Bethany scolded her sister as Annabeth took the spoon back and proceeded to make lunch Howl smiled a little  
"Then may I offer my assistance on helping you out until he returns"  
"yes" Annabeth said quickly but her sister quickly countered  
"no" at the very same time glaring at Annabeth but Bethany was quickly ignored as Annabeth walked up to a cabinet and searched soon finding the sault and putting a little into her soup before tasting it she nodded to herself and smiled  
"Almost done, Howl would you like to stay for Lunch?" Annabeth offered Howl wanted to say yes so badly but sighed  
"Sadly I cannot, I have a young apprentice back at my home and a hungry fire demon who both need me to attend to them" Howl said Annabeth pouted a little bit Howl bid them both farewell before returning to the castle  
_"That night Annabeth was all Howl could think about, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't flirt with another girl or even look at one the same way he was head over heels"_

_-Michael_

"I don't understand it!" Howl said pacing around in front of the fire place that Kalcifur resided watching Howl  
"I can't get her out of my head she's all I can think of!"  
"Howl could it be that you're in love?" Kalcifur asked raising an eyebrow Howl scowled at him (hehe that's fun to say! Howl scowled XD sorry I'm done) before brushing the comment off completely and stirring the stew he was making over the demon before proceeding to pace the room had she maybe put him under some kind of spell? No she and Bethany had both said that they didn't do magic and that their father didn't like it, well they said their father didn't like it that didn't mean that they couldn't do it though. Howl groaned finally plopping himself down into a chair running a hand through his ginger hair (as said before I go by the book)

Kalcifur watched with mild amusement at Howl's frustrating situation it was kind of funny, the ladies' man, The Wizard Howl was head over heels in love and he barely knew the girl!  
Howl suddenly sprang up from his chair and grabbed his cloak by now it was dark outside,  
"Where are you going?" Michael asked him curiously as Howl pulled his cloak on and turned the dial to the right color  
"I'm going for a walk" Howl said in hopes of clearing his head but when he opened the door he was surprised to see Annabeth standing there she blushed a dark shade of red  
"Oh so I do have the right place" she said smiling a little bit at him  
"You left your bag at my house" She said handing him a small bag with some stuff that Howl had needed for a spell he must have left it with Bethany by mistake Howl took it from her  
"Oh thank you, it's quite cold shouldn't you be wearing a jacket?" Howl asked her Annabeth shook her head a little  
"I'm already ill what could possibly happen" she asked Howl nodded before stepping aside  
"Would you like to come in for some tea before you go back home?" Howl asked Annabeth smiled a little at him and nodded before entering his house she looked around  
"That's Michael and the little spark in the fire place is Kalcifur" Howl introduced "This is Annabeth"  
"So this is you're-"Kalcifur began before Howl threw a log at him to shut him but Annabeth gave Howl a questioning look and Howl laughed nervously, wait what? He was Howl! He never got nervous in front of a woman what the hell was wrong with them? Kalcifur boiled the water for the tea for once without complaint as Annabeth looked around carefully at some of the books Howl smiled  
"So you're interested in magic?" Howl asked her Annabeth looked up from one of the books she had been examining and smiled a little at him  
"What makes you say that?" She asked him in a bit of a teasing way Howl smiled and walked over he took the book from her closing it in the process before showing her the cover  
"Every book you've looked at sense you've gotten in here has been a spell book" He explained Annabeth smiled taking it back but she nodded  
"I've dabbled in the magic arts a little bit mostly experimenting though I could never get anyone to teach me and you're not teaching me before you offer" Annabeth told him Howl smiled a little but then fake pouted in a childish way  
"Aww why not?"  
"Because if my father finds out you're a warlock there's going to be hell to pay for you" Annabeth said smiling a little before Michael handed each of them a cup of tea before leaving for his room to give them some privacy Kalcifur pretended he wasn't listening to them Annabeth smiled a little bit at him sipping her tea before she saw the clock and quickly put it down  
"I have to leave my uncle is going to flip when he finds out that I'm out" Annabeth said quickly heading for the door Howl looked confused though  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well I'm treated as a child because I'm ill I'm not supposed to be out and my uncle got home about fifteen minutes ago meaning he's going to be heading for my room to check on me and if I'm not there I'm so dead" Annabeth said before she raced out.

_"I don't think I ever remember Howl looking at another girl the way he did Annabeth and it was very clear that she returned it"  
-Kalcifur_


End file.
